Reciever
by genjeez
Summary: Dante and Nero are woken up by the office phone ringing. Nero answers, but Dante has other ideas. PWP that I wrote while I was really high so I hope it makes sense. (It's established that they're mates) Hope you enjoy :)


There was a peaceful stillness in the room where Dante and Nero slept. Soft morning light seeped through the curtains and kissed the exposed skin of the smaller hunter's arms, one covered in pale flesh, one scaled and glowing a gentle blue. His even breaths were muffled into the pillow he lay face-down on.

Dante lay beside him, one thick arm draped over the younger's waist and the other crumpled against his chest. His lips were parted slightly, eyelids closed, and his eyebrows relaxed on his placid face. Other than the sound of their breathing, the room was silent.

That is, until the disturbing screech of the telephone ringing downstairs sounded. Dante's eyes shot open, squinting immediately at the offensive light. Nero grumbled and lifted himself onto his elbows.

"What fucking time is it?" Dante growled, still sprawled under the covers.

The younger hunter was rubbing at his eyes as he sat up and slipped off the bed. His hair made a mangy white frame around his face; Dante smiled at this.

"S'nine thirty," mumbled Nero on his way out the bedroom to put and end to the noise.

The bed suddenly felt cold with his absence and Dante shivered. Fucking costumers at this ungodly hour. It was tragically unfortunate for the elder that demons didn't run on a schedule that would allow him some decent sleep.

He heard his mate trudge down the stairs and pick the phone up off the cradle. "Devil May Cry, how can I help you?" Nero's voice was thick with exhaustion.

There was a sigh and then the scraping of the chair legs against the floor as he took a seat.

This was in no way Dante's preferred way to wake up. On a beautiful morning like this Dante would have plans to wake the younger man in a much _nicer_ way. As the realization that he wasn't going to get his sleepy morning sex sunk in, Dante heaved a sigh and got out of bed.

He padded down the stairs in his sweatpants and glanced over at Nero, who still sat in his plaid boxer shorts. He leaned against the table on his elbows, holding the phone in his left hand. The blue devil arm scratched circles into the already scraped up wood. His eyes were closed as he listened to the client, almost looking like he'd fallen back asleep. But then he'd scratch his nose or purse his lips to indicate that he had not.

He looked so adorable like this, when he wasn't quite awake enough to sport his usual pout. Dante fondly thought of the last times he'd been able to fuck Nero like that. It stirred him further and he already resented this costumer for interrupting his fantasy.

A flash of mischief caught in his eyes and he slowed his gait as he reached the desk where Nero sat. Said half-demon acknowledged his presence tiredly and returned his attention back to the call. He held a pen in his devil bringer now and with it, he jotted down a few notes on an available pad.

Dante sank to his knees in front of the chair and snaked his arms around Nero's waist to pull him closer. The smaller hunter jolted as his unexpected presence then settled down and was disinterested again.

With deft hands he slipped down the waistband of Nero's boxers and gently grasped his half hard cock. A sharp gasp sounded above him followed by, "N-No sorry, yes, I'm listening," Nero landed a sharp kick in Dante's side.

Dante breathed a laugh against the awakening length in his hand. It twitched excitedly. He gazed up at Nero through his eyelashes as he took the tip into his mouth. The younger hunter choked on a syllable but bit into his lip to stifle the rest. He writhed to get away but Dante's hands moved out to anchor his hips in place. He placed open mouth kisses down the length languidly, his misty eyes remained locked on Nero's startled ones.

He heard a thick claw from the devil arm rake down the table. There weren't many things he enjoyed more than toying with his mate. His tongue licked along the underside and came to stop at the tip where he wrapped his lips around it and began to suck.

"Ah-of course we can set up a location later," Nero said, his voice thin. Dante's mouth was so fucking warm and soft. He was entirely too good at this. Electricity shot down his spine as more of his cock was drawn inside. It was only made worse when he looked down and saw Dante gazing up at him with lusty eyes and saliva running from the corner of his mouth. With great difficulty, he averted his focus and instead reached down to card his demonic fingers through Dante's snowy hair.

Dante felt claws run across his scalp and purred around the dick in his mouth. Nero's face was contorted in an effort to remain silent. He squeaked another affirmation into the receiver praying that it didn't sound as strained as it felt.

He covered the speaker in a tight palm and shuddered violently, letting a, "Haa," followed by a, "Dante, I swear to fucking g- Ah!" escape his lips. Dante was bobbing his head up and down on Nero's cock, a lewd sound accompanying the action. The younger demon bucked reflexively but Dante's strong hands held him back. His clawed hand tugged at Dante's hair, making him grunt softly.

"...Yes sir. Ah-um h-how do you spell that?"

The elder hunter took the rest of Nero's length into his mouth and sucked in earnest. He tasted the salt of his mate's precum which urged him on further. The hand in his hair was gone; Nero was biting into his fist, tears collecting at the corner of his eyes.

Dante released Nero's dick, moving to place sloppy kisses on the tip.

"Are you close yet,?" purred Dante, his tongue lapping up the precum as it leaked out.

" _Yes_!" moaned Nero into the receiver. "F-Fuck sorry I mean sure," He stammered to the client.

Dante hissed a laugh over the sensitive skin of Nero cock. The smaller hybrid snapped his hips up at the sudden feeling. "Relax baby, I got you," He rubbed circles into his mate's hips and took his cock into his mouth again, sucking firmly. He felt a mix of saliva and escaped precum slip down his chin. His eyes gazed up to see Nero's face flushed and his jaw clenched taut. Nero met his stare and desperately mouthed for him to stop.

Dante had zero intention of obeying, instead bobbing his head at an unrelenting pace. Nero's entire frame quivered and he let a long moan of, " _Dante!_ " rip from his lungs. With a shuddering gasp he emptied himself in the elder hunter's mouth who swallowed appreciatively.

No more than two second later, Nero realized his grave mistake and turned an even darker shade of red as the scrabbled to find the words to explain himself. Dante stood and took the phone from the mortified hybrid's grip.

"Hi, you've reached Dante, I'll be redirecting your call, thank you." He dropped the receiver back into the cradle and turned to his mate who was gaping like an idiot. He bent down and kissed Nero gently, knowing that he would be tasting himself on Dante's lips.

"Good morning, Kid." He purred softly.

"What the fuck is your problem," Nero bit back but there was no real force behind his words. He wrapped his arms around the elder's neck and kissed him again. Dante held him close.

"Well, we should probably get ready." He murmured against the younger's lips after a little while.

Nero groaned, "I'll never be able to look our client in the face,"

"I'll hold your hand, don't worry." Dante laughed as a blue, scaled claw flicked him between the eyes.


End file.
